Enjoying Christmas
by Piketuxa
Summary: Depois de semanas longe um do outro, por causa do trabalho, Antonio e Nathan se encontram para beber, e a noite que começou com uma bebedeira em um bar terminou em algo mais profundo e prazeroso... (Yaoi/Lemon) [AntonioxNathan]


**Enjoying Christmas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo único**

.

.

.

.

.

_Cidade de Stern Bild, 23:33 PM, 24 de dezembro, Bar AX._

.

.

.

.

.

— Vamos Antonio-kun — suplicou Nathan, agarrado ao braço do outro. Em seus lábios rosados um bico de pirraça, e os olhos de cílios longos brilhavam de luxúria.

.

Antonio olhou-o de soslaio, aquele homem consigo era verdadeiramente estranho e gótico, se vestindo daquele modo e abraçando-o publicamente sem se importar com os olhares sobre si. E embora Stern Bild esteja acostumada com acontecimentos estranhos, ainda sim sabia que era complicado aceitar aquele tipo de coisa, _eles._

.

— Você disse que iríamos apenas beber — resmungou o _Bison_, levando o copo de whisk aos lábios e tomando todo o conteúdo em um gole, sabia que desistiria logo e acabaria indo com o outro.

.

— Não, eu disse que iríamos beber, não disse que faríamos apenas isso. — retruncou o herói, sorrindo vencedor. — Aliás, você sabia que não ficaríamos apenas bebendo, mas mesmo assim veio. Então trate de levantar a bunda daí e vir comigo.

.

E, levantando, se pôs a andar na direção do elevador, rebolando e balançando os quadris como sempre fazia. Suspirando, o Lopez observou o corpo se afastar do seu com interesse explícito, e quando o elevador se abriu, caminhou a passos rápidos para dentro dele, para não ser deixado para trás.

.

Quando a caixa metálica fechou suas portas, depois de Nathan digitar o oito na placa de comando, Antonio virou-se, agarrando os braços do _Fire Emblem _e prendendo-os acima da cabeça rosa, aproximando perigosamente os corpos.

.

— Alguém pode nos ver — sussurrou o Seymour travesso, deslizando sensualmente a língua pelos lábios, vendo, com gosto, os olhos verdes acompanhar o movimento.

.

— Foda-se, se estiver incomodado, que se retire — replicou segurando a nuca de Nathan com sua mão livre, tocando seus lábios com selvageria e pressa nos do outro, pintados de rosa.

.

Sorrindo satisfeito por saber que metade do caminho para que aquela noite acabasse do jeito queria havia sido andado, o Seymour separou os lábios, deixando que a língua do outro invadisse sua boca em um beijo sôfrego que fez suas pernas ficarem bambas.

.

Definitivamente: estar com Antonio era como estar no paraíso para si. O homem forte, másculo e meio desastrado era, ao mesmo tempo selvagem e fofo, uma mistura fatal para si, deixando-o perdido nas deliciosas sensações que estar com ele lhe proporcionava.

.

A mão na nuca escorregou pelo peito até a cintura, se apossando dali. Antonio apertou o corpo de Nathan contra o seu, enquanto afrouxava o aperto nas mãos de seu amante. Uma das mãos se soltou, e foi parar nos cabelos castanhos; enquanto a outra se entrelaçava carinhosamente com a sua, o beijo avassalador era cortado para que os dois recuperassem o fôlego.

.

O elevador parou, os olhos verdes e rosas desviaram para o painel indicando o andar: 3º. Se entreolhando, entenderam em um segundo o que aquilo significava.

.

Alguém iria usar o transporte também.

.

Sorrindo para o amante, Nathan lhe mandou uma piscada sexy, ouvindo com satisfação o barulho da porta se abrindo. Não havia como esconder o que faziam, então a coisa era esperar e ver qual seria a reação da pessoa.

.

.

.

Quando as portas se abriram, a moça loira, que escrevia algo no celular, ergueu os olhos pronta para entrar no elevador, mas parou ao direcionar suas orbes para as pessoas já lá dentro. Sua primeira reação foi fitá-los imóvel, estranhando o modo como eles estavam, muito perto um do outro. Depois fitou os lábios inchados e as mãos entrelaçadas, corando

.

— M-Me desculpe — pediu, desviando os olhos —, eu vou esperar o outro elevador — e fazendo uma leve reverência, andou apressadamente na direção do elevador ao lado, tropeçando no tapete felpudo que havia no corredor.

.

Segundos se passaram e as portas se fecharam, logo o transporte se movia, levando os presentes para o andar que queriam. Suspirando, Antonio soltou a cintura do amante, levando a mão aos cabelos e passando a mão neles, em um ato de nervosismo. Suspirou resignado, arrependido por ter sido tão descuidado, logo ele que era um dos seis heróis da cidade.

.

— A expressão dela foi bem incomum, não acha? Deve ser bem tímida — comentou Nathan divertido.

.

— O que fizemos foi errado — comentou o Lopez, acenando negativamente com a cabeça.

.

— Não fizemos nada demais — murmurou fitando com descaso as longas unhas pintadas de rosa —, estávamos apenas nos beijando, é o que casais fazem quando estão sozinhos.

.

— Mas não em um elevador de um prédio de luxo — discordou cerrando os olhos.

.

— Claro que não, _eles fazem coisas piores. —_ disse e riu, mas vendo a indignação do outro, suspirou encarando-o sério. — Nós estávamos batendo em alguém?

.

— Não — respondeu Antonio confuso, o que eles estavam fazendo tinha a ver com bater em alguém?

.

— Estávamos pichando o elevador ou matando alguém? Não, estávamos apenas nos beijando e não há mal algum nisso — sua simplicidade e descaso fizeram o outro herói sorrir levemente.

.

— Mas nós somos dois homens… — explicou. — É isso o que faz ser diferente do comum… — sua voz se tornara neutra, de alguém que sabia o que dizia.

.

— Você se importa tanto assim com o que os outros pensam? — perguntou Nathan, a voz se elevando algumas oitavas, parecia estar entrando em estado de exaltação. — Tudo bem! Se quiser, pode voltar para o bar e procurar uma mulher por lá! — gritou, tentando se soltar do outro.

.

Arregalando os olhos, Antonio assistia todas as reações do outro herói sem soltá-lo. Já vira _Fire Emblem_ exaltado e até meio nervoso, mas nunca daquele modo. Ele se debatia furioso, encarava tudo menos seu rosto. Sorriu, aquele era o doce Nathan Seymour que gostava, aquele homem gótico e despreocupado com o que não lhe interessasse.

.

Voltando a segurar os braços do _chama _acima de sua cabeça, e prendendo o corpo musculoso com o seu, Antonio segurou o rosto fino com sua mão livre e fê-lo lhe encarar. Os olhos rosados estavam desafiadores, e adorando o brilho que eles possuíam, deu um leve selinho nos lábios crispados, direcionando sua boca à orelha com o enorme brinco de estrela e sussurrou:

.

— Quando chegarmos no quarto eu vou transar forte com você — a malícia em sua voz fez Nathan corar em antecipação à promessa.

.

.

.

.

.

— Ah… Antonio… — gemeu Nathan ao sentir o membro teso contra seu corpo.

.

Os dois amantes haviam chegado, com muito custo, até o enorme e único quarto do oitavo andar, reservado pelo _chama_ antecipadamente apenas para a situação. Ele, sem dúvida, havia planejado tudo minuciosamente. _Provavelmente tem alguma garrafa de vinho por aqui,_ pensou Antonio.

.

E havia. Ela estava em cima do criado-mudo, ao lado da cama, apenas esperando para ser apreciada.

.

— Vamos meu gatinho, a cama está no esperando — propôs _Rock Bison_ sensualmente, sentindo o corpo do outro rebolar contra o seu.

.

Eles estavam encostados na porta, Antonio em pé e Nathan em seu colo, beijando-lhe o pescoço e orelha enquanto seus braços morenos rodeavam o pescoço do Lopez. Haviam vindo da entrada da sala até o quarto aos amassos, esbarrando em tudo o que aparecesse no caminho e deixando para trás muita bagunça.

.

Ronronando sensualmente, o Seymour desceu lentamente do colo do amante, fazendo questão de deixar que os corpos se roçassem excessivamente. Quando o assunto era provocar, Nathan era um mestre sem igual. Tirava o outro do sério com muito pouco – embora _Bison_ não fosse tão persistente assim… – e não se intimidava com as carrancas ou as tentativas frustradas do outro de impedi-lo, no fim sempre conseguia o queria.

.

Ao pousar ambos os pés no chão, virou-se, ficando de costas para o outro herói e, lentamente, se abaixou, dançando para o outro, rebolando, sensualizando. Segurando-o pela cintura, Antonio colou-o ao seu corpo com um puxão, fazendo-o sentir a dureza de seu membro sexual.

.

Sim, era exatamente aquilo que Nathan queria: seu amante completamente entregue a si.

.

Sorrindo, virou. Beijou os lábios do Lopez e lhe segurou pelo colarinho, puxando-o lentamente até a cama, jogando-o sentado sobre ela, e se afastando, passou a tirar lentamente suas próprias roupas, excitado demais para prolongar tudo aquilo. Teriam a noite inteira para aproveitar, mas precisava do outro naquele momento, haviam ficado longas duas semanas sem se ver por causa de seus trabalhos, nada o impediria de desfrutar o máximo daquilo…

.

Retirou as botas e as meias rosas, dançando lenta e sensualmente para o _Bison_, sorrindo malicioso ao vê-lo lamber os lábios.

.

Sim, sim, era só daquilo que precisava: daqueles profundos olhos verdes tecnicamente lhe comendo com os olhos, desejando-o fortemente.

.

— Nathan — Antonio gemeu, chamando-o com as mãos. Acenando negativamente, o _chama_ se pôs a levantar sem pressa a camiseta que usava, depois de jogar a jaqueta de frio longe.

.

— Shii — pediu silêncio, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios. Já não mais havia batom, ele estava todo nos lábios e no corpo de seu amante, marcando-o como seu —, eu serei todinho seu, mas seja um bom menino e assista quietinho…

.

E, sem se importar com o que Antonio queria, desabotoou a calça negra de couro, descendo-a lentamente, abaixando o tronco enquanto rebolava sensualmente.

.

Irritado, o Lopez jogou a sanidade para a lua. Desesperado, retirou a jaqueta negra que usava e a blusa de baixo, deixando o peito nu exposto ao outro. Sua calça lhe incomodava, limitando o movimento de seu falo, mas iria se livrar dela logo. Ergueu os olhos, vendo seu amante levantar sensualmente, encarando-o com luxúria nos olhos.

.

— Tiro ou não tiro? — se perguntava Nathan, segurando o cós de sua cueca rosa pink, a dúvida parecia verdadeiramente lhe perturbar.

.

Sem se importar verdadeiramente, e sabendo que, de um modo ou de outro, o _Fire_ acabaria sem a roupa mesmo, Antonio retirou a bota e a meia, abrindo o zíper da calça e retirando seu membro sexual de dentro da cueca, deslizando a mão por ele lentamente, gemendo baixinho de alívio.

.

Ao ouvi-lo gemer, e imaginando o que ele fizera, Nathan se apressou em ficar nu, caminhando sensualmente na direção do Lopez.

.

— Antonio-kun — chamou, recebendo os olhos verdes sobre si. Um gemido rouco saiu dos lábios dele ao fitar o outro nu, fazendo _Fire Emblem_ rir —, deite na cama…

.

— Você vai…? — começou a perguntar, mas parou ao ver a malícia no rosto do outro. Entendendo que ele comandaria naquele momento, se arrastou na cama até estar no centro dela, deitado, apoiando uma mão atrás da cabeça e sorrindo ao ver Nathan engatinhar sobre a cama.

.

Entre quatro paredes eles eram assim, cúmplices, embora quando estivessem trabalhando fossem rivais, e quando nas ruas, parceiros de trabalho. Quando estavam sozinhos, em um lugar onde poderiam fazer o que quisesse, eram apenas Nathan e Antonio, dois amantes ardendo em chamas um pelo outro.

.

O Seymour retirou da gaveta do criado-mudo uma camisinha e um lubrificador, mostrando o quão preparado e certo de tudo aquilo estava, fazendo o Lopez sorrir em desistência, realmente não havia como vencer o outro nesse quesito.

.

Sorrindo malicioso, _Fire Emblem_ abriu o pacote metálico com os dentes, retirando o conteúdo e jogando a embalagem para o alto, se virando para o amante e lhe mandando uma piscada de quem iria aprontar. E não deu outra: logo o herói deslizava lentamente o preservativo no falo do outro, que apenas pôde fechar os olhos e suspirar extasiado, aproveitando o momento.

.

Logo que a tarefa foi terminada, a mão de Antonio que estava livre foi tomada por Nathan, separando dois dos dedos do outro e colocando-os em sua boca, lambendo-os e chupando-os sensualmente, provocando de propósito o _Bison_.

.

— Nathan… — gemeu o Lopez, mordendo os lábios diante daquela cena. Seu amante era perigoso, perigoso demais para a sua sanidade mental.

.

Sorrindo, o Seymour retirou os dedos de sua boca e pegou o lubrificador, jogando uma boa quantidade nos dedos de seu amante, colocando o pote de lado e virando de costas para ele, ficando de quatro na cama e empinando o bumbum, separando as nádegas para que o outro desse logo o ultimato: preparasse-o para receber algo maior.

.

E Antonio não tardou em penetrá-lo com um dedo, deslizando-o para dentro e tirando-o, repetindo o processo enquanto gemia de luxúria diante da cena de seu amante lá, empinado para si. O membro ereto de Nathan já derramando pré-gozo fê-lo adicionar um segundo dedo, abrindo-os em tesoura, colocando e tirando, repetindo o processo ao incluir o terceiro dedo à cota.

.

— Ah… Antonio-kun… — gemeu o Seymour, virando o rosto para encarar o outro herói, lambendo os lábios sensualmente. Sorriu malicioso, sabendo que o Lopez entenderia que estava em seu limite, e ele entendeu, retirando os dedos do outro e retribuindo o sorriso, antecipando o que logo veio.

.

Se ajoelhando na cama, Nathan passou uma de suas pernas pelo corpo do amante, se posicionando sobre o falo teso. Segurou-o, arrumando a posição e se abaixou lentamente, sentindo-o entrando aos poucos em seu canal, gemendo longamente diante da sensação deliciosa que há semanas não sentia. Estar com Antonio era tudo o que mais desejava, e ter que esperá-lo por tanto tempo foi o pior castigo que poderia ter recebido.

.

Metade, metade do membro sexual de _Bison_ estava dentro dele, tocando em um ponto seu que o fez curvar o corpo em deleite, gemendo alto de prazer. Ser tocado ali era alcançar o êxtase, e adorava o modo como Antonio conseguia lhe acertar aquele ponto com tanta experiência, era como se soubesse exatamente como lhe agradar – e o herói sabia, sabia todos os pontos erógenos de Nathan.

.

A mão do Lopez desocupada se alojou na cintura desnuda e, em um único movimento fê-lo descer em seu colo, sendo completamente preenchido pelo falo pulsante. O Seymour girou os olhos, separando os lábios ao gemer longamente, buscando por ar. Aquela sensação de satisfação total e prazer inigualável lhe assolando novamente, como sempre acontecia na presença de seu amante.

.

— Você é delicioso… — gemeu Antonio roucamente, assistindo com desejo as mãos morenas, de unhas longas, se alojar em seu peito, fazendo uma leve carícia ali, enquanto Nathan lhe sorria doce, como sempre fazia antes de erguer os quadris, retirando todo o membro sexual de seu interior e, em um movimento rápido voltando a sentar, repetindo várias vezes o ato.

.

A mão na cintura do _Fire Emblem_ o ajudava nos movimentos, e o corpo forte subia e descia com agilidade no membro teso, recheando o quarto com os gemidos de ambos os amantes, que se olhavam com malícia e luxúria, cúmplices do ato que se desenrolava entre eles.

.

Nathan às vezes rebolava, lambendo os lábios de modo desinibido, se amostrando ao outro, que retribuía apertando mais a carne em suas mãos.

.

.

.

Jogar o jogo do Seymour era fácil para Antonio, deixá-lo no comando lhe era prazeroso, mas haviam horas que era necessário um ato de sua parte, e sentia que aquele era um dos momentos. Dobrando as pernas, se apoiou em seus braços e sentou na cama, fazendo Nathan ficar sentado em seu colo, surpreso. As mãos antes em seu peito foram postas em seus ombros e, segurando-o com as duas mãos pela cintura, _Bison_ fê-lo erguer-se e sentar-se fortemente em seu membro, recebendo em resposta um gemido de deleite.

.

Enquanto ajudava-o no movimento sobre seu falo, tomou os lábios dele com selvageria, procurando desesperadamente a língua dele com a sua, querendo senti-la, tocá-la, enlaçá-la possessivamente. Os dedos que deslizaram até sua nuca deixaram-no arrepiado, e suspirando, mordeu o lábio inferior dele de leve, repetindo o processo várias vezes, enquanto encaminhava uma de suas mãos até o membro abandonado, rodeando-o com seus dedos.

.

A leve massagem em seu membro fez Nathan separar os lábios, arfando em deleite, cravando suas unhas na pele morena, enquanto sentia a língua aventureira deslizar por seu pescoço e colo sensualmente, os lábios lhe dando leves beijos e os dentes brancos arranhando de leve sua pele, fazendo um delicioso arrepio, já tão característico para si, descer por seu corpo todo, deixando-o ainda mais duro.

.

Os chupões fortes e possessivos se tornaram parte das carícias, e o Seymour sabia que aquilo ficaria fortemente marcado, como sempre ficava. E, sinceramente? Achava fofa a possessividade do outro, que sempre tomava cuidado para que não se deixasse levar pelo ciúmes diante dos parceiros de trabalho, mas sempre o recompensava ao ficarem sozinhos, com abraços apertados, beijos profundos, chupões e mordidas fortes e, melhor que tudo: com masturbações e felações tão deliciosas que deixavam o _Fire_ exausto e em puro êxtase.

.

— An-Antonio… — gemeu manhoso, sentindo seu ápice chegar, deixando seu corpo em um estado forte de torpor. — Eu vou… Ah…

.

— Deixe vir, _amor_, deixe vir — foi a resposta do outro herói, rouco, que sentia que logo viria também, mas não parava as estocadas, que se tornaram rápidas e incessantes, exigindo demais de ambos.

.

Tomando os lábios do outro para si, beijando-os fortemente, Nathan gozou, gemendo em deleite e sujando ambos os abdômens, se apoiando nos braços do outro ao sentir seu corpo amolecer. Já Antonio continuou as estocadas, se juntando ao outro logo depois de alguns segundos, gemendo rouco contra os lábios do Seymour, arfando por causa do prazeroso exercício.

.

— I-Isso foi demais! — comentou o _Fire_ arfante, sorrindo satisfeito.

.

— Foi apenas o início, vamos descansar um pouco e depois continuamos — respondeu Antonio, jogando o corpo para trás, deitando na cama e levando o amante junto.

.

Eles ficaram lá, esperando as respirações se normalizarem e ouvindo os fogos de artifício. Fogos de artifício? Ao voltar de seu torpor, Nathan ergueu o corpo em um movimento brusco, atraindo a atenção do outro.

.

Levantando, retirou o falo do _Bison_, que ainda estava dentro de si, e sorriu para ele, direcionando as mãos ao membro adormecido e retirando o preservativo, amarrando e jogando em um canto qualquer. Engatinhando, pegou o cobertor que estava dobrado na cama e abriu-o, deitando sobre o corpo de Antonio e cobrindo ambos os corpos, cruzando os braços sobre o peito dele e apoiando o rosto nos braços, observando atentamente o amante.

.

Um pouco confuso sobre tudo aquilo, o _Bison_ cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e encarou o teto, pensativo.

.

— Estou levemente cansado, que tal dormirmos um pouco? — propôs o afeminado, erguendo o tronco e dando um leve selinho em Antonio.

.

— Sem problemas, é bom que recuperamos completamente nossas energias — respondeu malicioso, recebendo como resposta um sorriso cúmplice.

.

— Feliz natal Antonio-kun… — murmurou Nathan ao apoiar o rosto no peito do outro, fechando os olhos.

.

— Feliz natal _amor_… — respondeu, fechando também os olhos.

.

.

.

.

.

Nada melhor do que passar uma data tão especial como o natal nos braços de quem se ama, compartilhando de momentos doces e memórias felizes enquanto há chances e paz. Ser heróis era um prazer para eles, mas aproveitar o máximo de suas vidas era o verdadeiro sentido de se viver…


End file.
